Natural Traditions
by coral crayon 26
Summary: With his fairies away, Timmy has to struggles with all the natural sights of his mom's native holiday
1. Chapter 1

**I OWN NOTHING. FAIRLY ODD PARENTS IS OWNED BY NICKELODEON. THIS IS A SIMPLE FAN PROJECT AND NOTHING MORE. UNLIKE MY OTHER PROJECTS, THIS WAS MADE AS AN EXPERIMENT RATHER THAN FUN OR PASSION. HONESTLY, I HATE THIS FIRST CHAPTER AND I'M NOT GOING TO MAKE A CONTINUATION OF THIS PARTICULAR CHAPTER. I FEEL THAT IT'S GROSS AND CREEPY BUT I HAVE A THEORY FOR THIS AND I WANT TO SEE HOW IT WORKS OUT AFTER A FEW WEEKS. ID LIKE TO ERASE IT AFTERWARD BUT I KNOW THERE'S SOMETHING FOR EVERYONE SO I WILL LEAVE IT FOR ANYBODY WHO ENJOYS IT. I WILL MAKE MORE FOR THE REMAINING CHAPTERS AFTERWARDS NOT THIS ONE. I DON'T LIKE THIS ONE BUT AS I SAY IN ALL MY WORK, ENJOY!**

Wanda was going through a typical bad day while cleaning out the fish bowl. Poof was on a 2 week field trip in fairy world, cosmo was being cosmo at fairy camp for idiotic soldiers and not the charming way, and then their was Timmy. Timmy was going through a bit of a troublemaking phase since he beat Jorgen in a contest and got to keep his fairies forever. It's not like he was destroying worlds but he became a lot more rude and full of himself, and it was really getting to her. Wanda was in desperate need of stress relief, and little did she know that soon she would get it.

"Huh, I miss cosmo." Wanda thought

"Even if he was a bit on the smaller side, he still gave me some relief from all this puberty nonsense, and if I don't get some way to relax without using those stupid toys I'm gonna blow." Wanda ranted to herself

"Ahhh, finally." Wanda said as the fishbowl was finally clean

"WANDA!" Timmy shouted as he slammed the door open, causing the fish bowl to knock over

Wanda had an angered look on her face as she reappears in normal form

"WHAT?!" Wanda yelled in anger

"I got an important wish, I found out that trixie likes big men, so I wish I was a foot taller." Timmy said

"Fine." Wanda said as she granted his wish, making Timmy one foot taller

"Sweet, thanks Wanda." Timmy said as he ran out the door

"Huh, stupid puberty." Wanda said as she picked up the fishbowl

Wanda dropped the bowl in a panicked moment as jorgen barged in

"Emergency inspection!" Jorgen shouted

Jorgen than looked at wandas broken fish bowl then held up a device to her wand

"Hmmmmm, messy home but wishes granted, you get D+." Jorgen shouted

"But that's the fifth one this week, I'll have to go to probation school to make up for it." Wanda said

"Well maybe you should have thought about that while trying to "clean" your home." Jorgen said loudly before he exploded back to fairy world.

"If one more thing goes wrong today, I'm gonna…" Wanda began to say furiously before Timmy entered the room.

"Wanda, the wish went south, I need you to make me normal before I knock over another bully." Timmy said frantically

"Like you knocked over my fishbowl." Wanda said in an angered sarcastic tone

"There's no time to hear your dumb girl problems, I need help." Timmy said

Wanda then blew her top and her face went raging red at Timmy.

"Uh Wanda, you okay?" Timmy asked

"Oh I will be, right after I get some personal relief." Wanda said as she grabbed Timmy hand and poofed the two away.

Timmy them reappeared in a bright bedroom, his arms and legs chained down by cinderblocks on a puff up mattress.

"Wanda what's going on?" Timmy asked as he try to get his arms out

"Oh you'll see." Wanda said as she reappeared

Wanda then zapped Timmy so he had the body of a 18 year old. His clothes became very stretched out.

"Ah, clothes chocking me." Timmy said as he tried to breath

"Oh, let me fix that for you." Wanda said as she raised her wand and zapped him

Timmy's clothes then disappeared, leaving him stark naked in front of Wanda.

"Ahhhh, Wanda why did you do that, I'm naked." Timmy said as he tried in vain to use his leg to cover up.

Wanda didn't answer but instead looked at him in aww and lust. She then floated over and flicked his stick.

"Hmmmm, a bit floppy and small but any woman knows how to fix that." Wanda said with a smirk as she took off her yellow shirt and tossed it away

Timmy then looked in horror as Wanda took off her pants and was now left in nothing but a pointed pink bra and matching frilly panties.

Timmy was now starting to feel warm in his lower regions, but not fast enough for Wanda.

"Hmmmm, time to speed things up." Wanda said as she put her hands behind her back and a faint clicking noise was heard

Wanda's bra then hit the floor and her panties soon followed. Timmy's eyes were filled with shock and horror at Wanda's naked floating body. Timmy always assumed that since cosmo was the one pregnant with poof that Wanda was "anatomically different" from humans. But her naked form proved him dead wrong. Wanda was sporting A pair of DDD breasts, a slim but stunning figure, small but sexy hips, and a firm and bouncy butt. It was surprising she hid a figure like that under her clothes given her height, but that wasn't the biggest thing in Timmy's mind at the moment. His stick was starting to get harder but Wanda still wanted him at max for her personal liking. Going one step further, Wanda poofed a bucket of water above her head and let it spill all over herself. Timmy's eyes were as wide as saucers as the water dropped down wanda naked body. He witnessed each individual drop go down her skin, clinging to her nipples, being absorbed into her pink pubes, and turning around to see it drip down her butt cheeks. Wanda then started rubbing herself, the water caressing her skin as she rubbed and swayed her breasts back and forth.

Wanda was smiling as she saw Timmy's stick grow. It kept getting g bigger, and bigger, and BIGGER. Finally, it stopped growing and Wanda licked her lips at Timmy's bow fully grown and hard 11 inch stick.

"Now that's what I'm looking for." Wanda said to herself as she floated towards Timmy

Timmy let out a girly yelp as Wanda grabbed his mini Timmy and started rubbing the head wth her thumb in a counter clockwise motion. Timmy was both moaning and blushing from this, not sure how to feel from this very odd experience. He was starting to feel an unusual feeling starting to build when Wanda stopped. Wanda then laid down on Timmy's lower stomach and felt up and down his 6 pack abs, using her wand to give her an adult woman's body. She then lifted herself up and rested on his legs, her cave inches away from his rod.

"Wanda, why are you doing this?" Timmy asked as he tried to bite his arm off

"I'm sick and tired of getting in trouble for your blunders and stupid wishes and never getting any compensation for any of my tolerating, so I'm gonna kill 2 birds with one stone." Wanda said seductively

"What's that supposed to mean?" Timmy said fearfully as he tried to break his own wrist

"It means this, lover." Wanda said as she slid forward and inserted his shaft right into her cave

Timmy could feel Wanda's inner walls clenching and gripping around him stick. As soon as he was all the way in Wanda paused for a moment, just sitting there with a satisfying smirk on her face. She then took a deep breath and started exiting out before putting him back in. She kept pushing pulling his rod in and out of her. Even though it felt good, it wasn't what Timmy was thinking about at the moment. He was trying to squeeze his tiny feet out of the chains but they were too tight around his ankles to break free.

Wanda meanwhile was having the time of her immortal life. She never would have gotten this kind of arousing pleasure from Cosmo, he usually came too early and fell asleep on the floor, prompting her to buy toys for compensation. She never experienced anything like this though, it felt so huge and plentiful, giving her a fully pleasurable experience that she never wanted to end. Wanda was now thrusting harder and faster, so much that her boobs started to fly and sway as she moved. Wanda was moaning more now than she did with any toy or man she ever had been with before.

"Ah oh yah, that's the ticket." Wanda said through her moans

Timmy was getting pretty unsure about the current situation. Even if It did feel good, there was just something very odd about what Wanda was doing. Timmy was starting to get nervous as he was starting to feel something weird build up inside him. It was like a feeling of glee and bizarreness that he couldn't explain. It seemed Wanda was feeling the same way as she was moaning and blushing bright red from the experience. Wanda started biting down on her arm as she couldn't contain all her immense satisfaction.

"Oh, here it comes." Wanda said from her moans

And without warning, Wanda reached her climax and Timmy followed suit. Their juices were pouring into Wanda then slowly oozed out onto Timmy's lap.

"Ahhh, that was wonderful." Wanda said

"Great, can I go now?" Timmy asked with a nervous grin

"Go, oh we're just getting started sport, I haven't done this in centuries and I'm gonna get all my urges out no matter how long it takes." Wanda said as a tube full of clear gel appeared I her hand

"Please tell me that's a joke." Timmy pleaded as Wanda squeezed the gel out onto Timmy's stick

Wanda spent a minute to apply it before answering, both applying the medicine and giving him a little action. The medicine caused Timmy's stick to cool down and it felt all tingly at the moment.

"No it ain't, let's get round 2 started." Wanda said as she slid back in

"Nooooooooooooo." Timmy said

18 HOURS LATER

Wanda came again, but it became obvious how hot and tired she was. She was red faced and sweating down her whole body. She'd been doing this so much that Timmy completely lost all feeling in his lower body. Wanda was drinking some water and yawning very hard.

"So, let's go again, this has been so much…." Wanda tried to say

Before Wanda finished, she finally passed out on top of Timmy, her breasts plopping right on her chest.

"Finally, she stopped." Timmy said

"But I'm still stuck, wait a second that's it." Timmy said as he looked down

Wand still had the bottle of clear gel in her hand. Wanda reached down and grabbed it with his mouth and flinched it onto his left hand. He squirted a little into the cuff that held his hand in place and started rubbing it in.

"Come on, come on." Timmy thought as he tried pulling again

With one slippery pull, his hand was free.

"Yes, I'm free." Timmy said in joy

Timmy then applied to his other hand and legs. While his hand was easy to move free, it took a little longer to wake his legs up. Once he was unchained he tried to push himself out of Wanda. But all their juices and the gel hardened and stuck them together.

"Okay, get unstuck then get out." Timmy said as he stood up

It was very difficult for Timmy to walk around with Wanda stuck to him. It was like a dead leech with its teeth still lodged in, though this was more numbness than a tight pinch. As Timmy headed for what seemed like a door, it was revealed to be a portal. When Timmy walked through, he saw a book in the middle of an empty room. He struggled a bit with Wanda in the way but finally picked up the book and opened it. It poofed them to Wanda's room in the repaired fishbowl.

"Okay, the wish token dispenser is around here somewhere." Timmy thought

Timmy searched through every room in the fishbowl, from the jungle room to the refurbished wall of infamy. He was started to lose feeling in his legs again before he finally found the dispenser. Timmy grabbed a token and thought about his wish. As he was thinking, he looked down at Wanda and thought about the stress she was going through and how she needed some relief. While what she did was wrong, he knew just how to fix it.

"I wish none of this ever happened, and that cosmo and Wanda had reservations for the most relaxing resort in fairy world.

The wish token started to glow and the wish was granted. The day reset to normal, but Timmy was about to put himself in a situation unlike any other.


	2. Chapter 2

Mrs. Turner awoke bright and early her husband had a business trip and was packing his stuff. She slipped into the bathroom while he was mixing pencils with coffee( his led latte) and turned the shower on. She then pulled out her hair curlers and peeled off her face mask. She felt her face for any traces of the mask left over before she started disrobing. She tossed her robe away and threw off all of her night clothes. Once naked, she grabbed her loofa and put her shower cap on before throwing out the dinosaur and stepping in and closing the curtain behind her. She felt down her thighs as the warm water woke her up. She lathered up the soap and started to rub and caress her breasts. She let out a slight moan as she moved the bubbles down her stomach and finally her cave and legs. She then let out a giggle as she cleaned her butt. She then suddenly jumped as she heard a yak call outside of her bathroom. When peered out and saw a werewolf using a yak call whistle. She then looked at her calendar but the shower and saw it was the middle of March. She rinsed off and put her robe on walked out to the kitchen. She then saw that iguana tails were growing out of the plants by the window and that bloodhounds were chasing milkmen instead of mailman.

"Oh of course, it's that time of the ten year." Mrs. Turner said

"By honey, I'll be back in two weeks, hmm that's good latte." Mr. Turner said as he sipped his coffee and his teeth turned brittle

"By honey, have a nice trip." Mrs. Turner said as she waved out the window

Mrs. Turner then took out an old looking scroll and red the instructions

Step one: remove all clothes day by day until you are as bare as shaved yak. Remain unclothed until end of holiday

"Alright then, let's remove the first piece of clothing." Mrs. Turner said

She then undid the knot of her robe and let it fall off her body, exposing her body in the middle of the living room.

"Well, that was quick." Mrs. Turner said

Mrs. Turner then took out her list of chores she had today

Wash dishes

Clean man cave

Feed money cow

Moe the lawn

Exercises

"Alright, let's get to it." Mrs. Turner said

She walked over to the kitchen and grabbed her new blue sponge. She grabbed a huge pot and started to scrub the sides as it filled up with water. While she was washing her dishes, a little girl from the house ahead was playing with paper airplanes before her pink paper plane fell in the turner's yard. When she walked over to grab it, she saw Mrs. Turner's naked chest in the window. Her breasts were huge and slightly pointed, the dish water splashing and running water down them. Mrs. Turner saw the little girl and waved at her. The little girl dropped her plane and ran home screaming. Mrs. Turner paid no further attention and finished the dishes. She the. Hauled her vacuum and duster up to her husband's Mysteriously high quality man cave. She dusted and vacuumed the whole cave. While she was cleaning, she accidentally turned the stereo on and decided to dance a little while she cleaned. While scrubbing a soda stain out of the floor, her butt was pressing right against the attic window. While cleaning, an old couple was on the sidewalk and saw "a full moon" in the window. The couple were confused at first, believing it to be either some cleaning tool they saw on tv, or a pair of adjustable suction cups. These were both sat down as Mrs. Turner stood up and the couple realized they were looking at a naked woman's butt the whole time. They next they knew, they were on the ground in a daze of confusion.

Mrs. Turner hadn't noticed this and instead walked down to the basement to feed their money cow. She thought the idea was stupid(which is really saying something) but since their dad brought in enough money to keep them financially secured she put up with it. She put the green paper and straw out before turning around to see the cow with its eyes like saucers and it's jaw on the ground. Mrs. Turner had a look of confusion on her face.

"Typical, I tell him the paper won't work and now it's jaw is locked up, guess I'll call the vet again tomorrow for a stomach pump." Mrs. Turner said aloud as she walked back upstairs.

She then took the lawn mower( that her husband didn't fix so it actually worked) and walked out to the backyard to mow the lawn. As she was cutting the grass, a nearby cat in a tree glanced over to her. It then went green in the face and fell out of the tree. When Mrs. Turner was on the last corner, she saw a large weed blocking her path.

"I could just mow it down but that won't do much." Mrs. Turner thought as she walked over to it

Since she wasn't allowed to wear gloves, she carefully picked off individual thorns to ensure she could get a good grip on it. She grabbed the stem of the plant firmly(get your fingers off those keys you immature trolls) and pulled. The plant was rooted deep so she really had to pull. While tugging away, a school bus of kids stopped on the way to the field trip. While the teacher was reading, the students all veered over and looked in shock at what they saw. A naked lady was squatting over, trying to pull a weed. They saw every tensed muscle and vein that would usually be covered by clothes as she finally yanked it out. The class was then silent for the rest of the trip. Mrs turner finished mowing the lawn and checked her list.

"Well, I've spent enough time cleaning home, I can take the day off and do double tomorrow." Mrs. Turner said

She then walked inside, washed the juice from the weed off, and relaxed on the couch to watch "how to spend your son's college money in 1 week".

Several hours later

Timmy had a rather rough day at school without cosmo, Wanda, or poof. Crocker created a new super potent chemical to give him the first atomic F, Francis uses his underwear as a yo-yo, Trixie's bodyguards tossed him into a dumpster, and Elmer spent the whole bus trip home trying to convince him that his boil had plans to rule the universe. He was glad to be home and have a relaxing evening(hehehe yah right).

"MOM, I'M HOME." Timmy shouted

"In the kitchen sweety, I'm making yak and bison burgers." Mrs. Turner said from the kitchen

"Sweet, because I am hung…yaaahh." Timmy screamed as he walked into the room

He saw his mom, cooking, and was completely naked. She had a plump butt, DDD breasts that were slightly pointed, tan nipples, a patch of hair over her slit, and that classic 50's commercial grin on her face as she flipped the burgers onto 2 plates.

"Come and get it kiddo." Mrs. Turner said, oblivious to Timmy's horror

Timmy could physically feel both his childhood dying and his eyes burning as his 10 year old mindset couldn't handle something like this. He was twitching from the burning as he sat down and had a burger placed in front of him

"Eat up Timmy." Mrs. Turner said

"Mom, why are you NAKED!?" Timmy asked

"Oh that, it's a youstinkastan holiday called "yakism" that happens every 10 years." Mrs. Turner explained

"Again, why are you NAKED!?" Timmy asked again, his eyes still burning

"It's the first part of the holiday where you must remove an article of clothing every day when the man of the house leaves until you are completely naked, then you stay naked for the rest of the two week holiday." Mrs. Turner elaborated

"So your just gonna be naked for two whole weeks while dad's gone?" Timmy asked with an anxious look plastered on his face

"Yep, which reminds me." Mrs. Turner said as she stood up

She then grabbed Timmy's signature hat and tossed it into the food compactor, shredding it to bits

"Hey, my hat!" Timmy said

"Don't worry Timmy, you'll get a brand new one after the holidays but you have to lose it for the time being." Mrs. Turner said as she sat back down

"But mom, I can't go to school naked! I'll get expelled, or worse, a girl might see me." Timmy explained

"Oh that won't be a problem, I'm taking you out of school for the holidays, your principal allowed me to on behalf of family tradition." Mrs. Turner said as she put a vinegar soaked radish on Timmy's plate

Despite the benefit of almost two weeks away from school, the thought of living like a nudist with his mom, along with the rancid smelling radish was too much to take as he passed out with a nauseous stomach expression. Mrs. Turner bend down to look at him, her breasts dropping right over him. Timmy panicked and ran up to his room.

"Cosmo, Wanda, poof I need a wish and a pair of non scared eyes right now." Timmy shouted

But his fishbowl was empty and they were nowhere to be found.

"No,no,no they can't be gone now, not now of all times." Timmy said in disbelief

"COSMO,WANDA,POOF, WHERE ARE YOU?!" Timmy shouted


	3. Chapter 3

"Ahh Yes, it's cosmo and Wanda." The lady at the desk said

"Yep, that's us." Wanda replied

"We usually don't accept wish based reservations but since your godkid saved fairy world quite a few times we'll allow it, welcome to bawandas, the most Luxurious hotel and spa in fairy world

The couple floated towards a beautiful resort with magic flowing through fountains and and the sweetest fruit on every tree.

"It was so nice of Timmy to let us have a two week vacation, especially after all the recent stress I've been having." Wanda said

"Yah, you've been pretty scary lately." Cosmo said in his typical clueless tone

"What was that?!" Wanda said as fire burned in her hair

"I meant scary in a sexy way." Cosmo said terrified

"Ahhhh, how sweet." Wanda said before the two poofed to their room

The two arrived at one of the luxury rooms, compete with solid gold sinks and a mini fridge full of chocolate and pudding. All of a sudden a gruff and huge looking fairy brought up their luggage and held his hand out for a tip. Cosmo gave him a coupon on free air(in hale one breath exhale two free) before Wanda handed him a dollar to keep Cosmo in one piece.

"Wow, it's so shiny and ohhh a nickel." Cosmo said as he looked around

While trying to find more coins, Wanda decided to give her mother-in-law a call.

"Oh hello, who is this." Mama Cosma said in her airy tone

"Uh Yes, mama Cosma how's poof doing?" Wanda said trying to seem joyful

"Oh it's you, we'll you'll be happy to hear your precious child is doing just fine." Mama Cosma said as poof was eating some ice cream

"Oh good, BECAUSE IF ANYTHING HAPPENS TO MY BABY I SWEAR…" Wanda said with such rage that even Mama Cosma was a little unsettled

"Oh come now, I handled Cosmo when he was growing up along with his slacker brother, I can handle one little baby for two weeks." Mama Cosma said trying to reassure Wanda

"Well, alright." Wanda said as she hung up and sighed

"Look Wanda, I found two nickels, this day keeps getting better and better." Cosmo said as he pressed the coins against his eyes

"Cosmo, are you sure it was a good idea leaving poof and Timmy without us for two whole weeks?" Wanda asked

"Of course it was, mama raised me and loom how I turned out." Cosmo said as he hit a wall

"Yah uhh, but what if Timmy needs a wish, he doesn't even have wish tokens this time around?" Wanda brought up

"Oh come on, he's handled my shenanigans before so he'll be fine, besides when has Timmy not having us ever gone wrong before?" Cosmo said as he was polishing the nickels in his sockets

"You don't want me to answer that." Wanda pointed out dryly

"Well, Phillip, Georgia, and I are going to the pool to find even more nickels, weeeeee." Cosmo said as he poofed away

"Yah, they'll be fine, right?" Wanda said to herself as she pulled out some wine

"I just need a drink to get the edge off." Wanda said as she opened the bottle

She didn't even bother with a glass and took a swig of wine. As it went down her throat, Wanda felt a sudden feeling of relief fill her core.

"Ahhhh, that's better." Wanda said as she sat the bottle down

"Maybe a nice bath will calm me down." Wanda thought as the floated to the bathroom

She saw a huge tub in the corner of the bathroom. It was polished marble and had more bubble and heating features than even blonda's hot tub. She turned the cream faucet on before poofing away and coming back with a box of chocolates and some cupcake vodka. She added some nutmeg to the bath before checking the temp.

"Toasty and cozy, perfect." Wanda thought before putting curlers in her hairs

She then waved her wand and her clothes suddenly vanished, leaving her as naked as the day she was born. She hopped in the tub and let out a sigh of relief. She popped a chocolate in her mouth and sighed.

"Ahhh, this is the life." Wanda said as she popped another chocolate

"Butt naked in a hot tub with chocolates and no extreme wishes." Wanda said

She then covered her chest and looked around to make sure no paparazzi would show up and take pictures of her nude again. She then rested her head down when she saw the coast was clear and took a shot of vodka right from the bottle

"This is gonna be a good vacation." Wanda said aloud

SEVERAL HOURS LATER

Wanda had spent the entire afternoon in the luxury of the resort, and its drinks. To say she was tipsy would be a gross understatement. She was full on plastered and ready to show her man how good she was feeling.

"Weeeeeee, I found 10 nickels, this place is the best." Cosmo said as he poofed back to the room

"Cosmo dear, this has been a great day, and I know just the way to end it." Wanda said as she floated into the room

Cosmo still had nickels in his eyes so he couldn't tell that Wanda was only wearing a skimpy two piece bra and panties

"I know what you mean, we need to get some back scratchers and some popcorn." Cosmo said

Wanda was pretty drunk so rather than go through their typical routine she hit him with a frying pan.

"No you idiot, I meant…." Wanda stated to say before she realized what she did

Cosmo was now our cold, the impact knocking the nickels out of his eyes

"Cosmo, Cosmo!?" Wanda said as she shook his shoulder

He was still out, he Wanda even dreaming he was just asleep. Wanda felt guilty for a bit but then an idea sparked in her head. The thing is, Cosmo wasn't exactly the best person in bed. Oh sure, part of that can be attributed to Jorgen banning fairy babies and this he wouldn't have much practice, but he would always get distracted and leave before she even came close. With this however, she might get the fun she's been craving for centuries.

She pulled his swim trunks right off and undid the bind of her attire, letting it join his soaked trunks on the ground. She then settled on top of him and felt down his chest

"Now let's see, if I remember this from our years in high school." Wanda said as she felt around his thighs

She then felt a small nerve near his pelvis and pushed on it. The pressure made his ruler grow huge, which Wanda could feel from inside her.

"Ahhhh, that's what I'm talking about." Wanda said as she started riding her man

Wanda was a country singer for a while and picked up a few tricks for female dominance. She was riding her man just like a bucking bronco. Cosmo was doing his idiotic sigh as Wanda kept pleasuring them both. She could feel the ecstasy fill her body, the wine make parts of her feel numb. She waved her wand to puppeteer his hands into grabbing her breasts and pinching her nipples. She felt even better than the hot tub, which was saying something as it had eighteen bubble features. Wanda put licking chocolate off her lips as she was filling up with passion. This was the best sex she's had with Cosmo in eons. She felt her body tense up and her mind pause as she finally climaxed. She immediately collapsed into cosmo'a chest, nearly knocking the wind out of him. She rested for a bit before realizing how wet she felt on top of him, and not the good time. She suddenly jumped up as she realized she was peeing on him

"Oh man, come on." Wanda though as she poofed them to the bathroom. She put Cosmo in the tub and turned it the shower while she sat on the toilet and felt what's left her wine and vodka flow. This was the best way she could ended her vacation, and it was only the first day.

"This is gonna be great." Wanda said as Cosmo giggled from the water


End file.
